Rurouni Kenshin: Tears of blood
by kenshin-san
Summary: Kenshin turned to the battousai he beats kaoru harshly and sano dies now after all that has happened can kaoru ever forgive him(HAPPY CHRISTMAS)
1. Tears of blood

Rurouni Kenshin: Tears of blood  
  
Himura Kenshin!!! Cried Sano. You must stop this madness!!! Gaaaah!!! Screamed Kenshin. He had been somehow turned into the Battousai Form. He stabbed Sano in the stomach who had been trying to protect Kaoru from Kenshin but fails miserably. Kenshin then brought the sword upward through Sano's Stomach and stops at the rib cage. Kenshin.Please.Stop. Whispered Kaoru. I will do know such thing. Said Kenshin. Hitting Kaoru across the floor. KENSHIN!!! Yelled Kaoru. She was now huddled in a corner crying. Kenn. Koru could no longer breath because of the tight grip Kenshin had around her neck holding her up off the ground. Kaoru frantically tore at Kenshins hand. Kaoru gasped for air. K-E-N. Kaoru passed out from like of air. Kenshin let go of her and let her drop to the ground. Yahiko who had been sent out to get rice entered the room and saw Kenshin standing in the middle of the room blood covered with Kaoru at his feet and Sano Bleeding progressively in a corner in the room. Yahiko watched Kenshin pick Kaoru up and throw her threw the dojo wall. He stood quietly for a while then looked over his shoulder at Yahiko. Yahikos mouth fell open and he dropped the rice barrel and it broke in two. Yahiko knew he was next and knew there was no escape.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 How did you like my fan fic so far I know this would never happen in the real series but I thought it would be fun to write please e-mail me your reveiws.^_^x 


	2. Chapter Two: The pain of the cursed ruro...

Chapter two: the pain of the cursed rurouni  
  
Hay! Don't pick me I'm just 13 I don't know that much grammar and. ummm all though I should ^-^ Oh and sorry my stories are so short I run out of things to say. 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Yahiko! Negatia! (Run) Thought Kenshin the real Kenshin with soft violet eyes that Kaoru had always got lost in, the small rurouni, Himura Kenshin.  
  
The battousai moved forward glaring at Yahiko. Kens. Kenshin! You've got to stop screamed the short black headed boy.  
  
KENSHIN! I won't run, this time! Kenshin! I know you can beat him you beat him before you can beat him. Now! (The Battousai)  
  
Yahiko flinched as he watched Kenshin start screaming and grabbing at his head, he then started turning around in circles then finally falling to the floor. Another murderess scream came from Kenshin. Yahiko watched Kenshin he looked as if he had gone crazy. Kenshin started shaking his head furiously then burst into tears.  
  
K. Kaoru.Sano. Yahiko. I'm so sorry. as Kenshin got up; Yahiko saw his tear eyes he grieved for him. Kaoru.said Kenshin he went were he had thrown her. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her close to her face. Kaoru.I'm. I'm so sorry I don't know what come over me.  
  
Kenshin. You. you scared me. said Kaoru. Shh. Kenshin shushed her. He picked her up and carried her to bed and laid her down. Sano. Whispered Kaoru as she weakly pointed at Sanosuke.  
  
There was Sano laying there near death. 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Keep sending in those reviews I love reading them. ^-^ Ooooohhhh will sano live or die. 


	3. Chapter 3: Can you ever forgive me

A heart ache  
  
( Sorry I forgot to say what happened to yahiko are did I?)  
  
Sano! Kens.. Kensh.. Sano smiled weakly your back. Sano I'm sorry. Said Kenshin. It's all right said sano weakly. It.isn't. that ba.bad of .a.. Wound... Sano..whispered kenshin. Sano. SANO! You better not give up on me! Yelled Kenshin. Trust me I wouldn't I wouldn't.. (Sano died)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
It was a beautiful day and yet it was so gloomy. Probably because he was burying Sanosuke Sigara his best friend. Kenshin stuck the shovel in the ground he sighed and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. Kenshin! Kaoru ran towards Kenshin and threw her arms around his shoulders from behind and planted a kiss on his left cheek. Kenshin put his hand on kaorus. Kaoru rested her head on Kenshins shoulder Kenshin threw her hand off her shoulder and turned around to face her.  
  
Kaoru you will probably never trust me again. Said Kenshin in a small voice. WHAT! Do you honestly think after all we've been through my love for you is that weak. .Well. Uh. No. Mumbled Kenshin. I love you said kaoru. As she grabbed Kenshin. And there is nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you. Said Kaoru. Kaoru.Said Kenshin. Kaoru put a finger to her lips and shushed him.  
  
EVENING  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat at the edge of a cliff watching the sun go down, Kaorus head rested on Kenshins shoulder. Kenshin what would happen are could happen to make you turn back into the battousai Kaoru looked up at Kenshin his eyes were closed and he was most likely asleep. Kaoru ran her finger down his face and stroked his bangs. She didn't know why she wasn't made at him for falling asleep and he didn't hear a word she had said, but he just so looked helpless to her. Kaoru kissed his forehead and layed on his shoulder once again and fell asleep. 


End file.
